Kevedd & Nazarie OneShot Drabble
by Colorful.Starry
Summary: Kevedd and Nazz goes to Peach Creek Mall and bumping into Marie...(IDK what else to say but) Gotta warning y'all- IT'S NSFW drabble c; enjoy. RATED M you know why. LOL.


**A/N: HELLO, EVERYONE! Here's Starry with *NEW* story! YAY! RIGHT...RIGHT?...Okay, hope you will enjoy this drabble. I'm trying to best writing Marie...I hope I wrote her well... c: and I don't know what to entitled this drabble... PLEASE R&R!**

**WARNING: THIS ONESHOT CONTAINED SMUT...oh yes, you read it correctly...SMUT... c;**

**-smirks with raised eyebrow-**

* * *

Marie standing by outside lobby of Peach Creek Mall and chewing gum spearmint, suddenly she sees 3 people in a group...Marie glared at them slightly but the glare was replaced with smirk...

"HEY, EVERYONE!" Marie waved her hand

Three people stopped talking as looking over who is it, and Nazz smiled as waved back

"Hey, Marie!" Nazz run over to her.

"Oh, dear..." Eddward chewing his lip, and Kevin put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Double Dee, It's okay...I'm here, she can't hurt you anymore." Kevin smiled reassuringly as looking back to flashback where Marie accepted Double D for who he is and willingly keep her word if Kevin hurt him and Kevin told her that he wouldn't plan on hurting him.

Eddward look at Kevin and smiled back as nodded his head, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Greetings, Marie."

"Hey, Double D...and Kevin." Marie smiled at Eddward then look at Kevin.

Kevin give her a quick nod "Sup, Marie."

Nazz giggled then looked at Marie "Marie, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, gotta out of hellhole and away from my crazy sisters...I want to be myself alone." Marie shoved her hands in her pockets as lean back against to the wall.

"OH, Marie! Wouldn't you mind come with me and help me find dresses for me? I have a wedding to attend next weekend."

"Oh, whose wedding?" Marie looked at Nazz slightly disappointed.

"Ahaha, it's my aunty's wedding. So, will you come help me?" Nazz sounded so hopeful.

Marie slowly smirked "Sure. I didn't see why not, doll. Let's go."

Nazz cheered as grabbing Marie's hand and dragging off.

"HEY! What about us?!" Kevin shout.

"Oh Kevin, let them go...they can come meet us only if they can find us." Eddward smiled.

Kevin looked at his dork with eyes wide and jaws dropped...Eddward smiled as bite his lip.

"Double Dee, are you...?"

Double Dee shrugged with a smile as start to walking off, Kevin watching his ass while walking toward the entrance, then Kevin suddenly catch up to him.

**MEANWHILE~~**

Marie are trying to catching up with Nazz since she dragging her off and pulled her into a store- rue21. Marie look around the store, she sees different types of clothes, lingerie, sleepwear...but Marie suddenly feels hot when saw lingerie section and start to imagine Nazz would be a model in lingerie for her. Nazz called out for her and she swallowed a lump in her throat as walked to Nazz with a smirk on Marie's face.

"Yes, you ring for me?" Marie smirked.

Nazz giggled "yes, Marie. I did. What do you think of one?" Nazz holding a white lace cocktail dress. Marie looked at the dress then tapped her chin

"Hmm, I don't know. Is there a dressing room where you can try it out?"

"Not sure, Let me ask cashier. Be right back." Marie smirked with a nod.

"Sure thing, doll." with that, Nazz walked off to find a cashier, Marie trying her best to not imagine Nazz being a model in different lingeries...after few minutes later, Nazz finally comes back.

"Marie! I asked her and she said yes, they have a dressing room!"

"Awesome, Nazz." Marie winked.

"Marie, why are you winking at me?" Nazz tilted her head as feeling butterflies inside her.

"No reasons, doll. Let's find dresses so you can try it on."

Nazz smiled at Marie as started to grabbing 2 more different dresses, then walked to cashier to ask for a room to try it on, the girl lead her and Marie to dressing room

"We have a limit of clothes to put on, the max limit is 6."

"No worries, I have 3 dresses right here!" Nazz showed 3 dresses to the girl.

"Alrighty then. Have fun trying it out." with that the girl leaves.

Marie see a chair against to the wall, she walked to the chair. "Doll, go ahead and put it on."

Nazz giggled "Okay!" with that, she went in a dressing room.

Marie looked around as hummed...waiting for Nazz to come out with a dress...

**MEANWHILE~~**

Eddward giggled as Kevin finally catching up to him. "Babe, what do you mean by that?"

Eddward looked at him then licked his lips before pulled him so he can whisper in his ear "You will see." he licked his ear gently, Kevin feel chills went up on his spine. with that, Eddward walked off again. _Dammit, Edd. _Kevin whispered to himself before walk to catching up to him.

Eddward walk into a store- Spencer's with Kevin, Kevin looked around the store its got awesome designs of tshirts, backpacks, belts, and wallets...Eddward walk around the store until arrives in sex toys section, Kevin feels hot.

"Uhh, babe? Why are we here?"

"Because I need to buy more lube..." Eddward smiled with a wink.

"What? I didn't know you have a lube."

"Well, yeah. I need it to pleasure myself."

Kevin suddenly feel hot and get behind his ass and pressed his bulge against his ass...Eddward tries his best to not let a moan out by biting his lip hard. Kevin lean down to whisper in his ear seductively "Do you like it? I can't wait to get in you and make you scream my name."

Eddward closed his eyes as licking his lip and whisper back "Oh yeah? Is that so? Prove me. Do it now." He turned around to face Kevin.

"How can I do that?" Kevin smirked.

Eddward turned his head to employee and cleared his throat, and the employee smiled as nodded his head as go ahead. Eddward smiled then looked at Kevin. "Let's go." he pulled Kevin into storage room and closed the door, Eddward locked the door that have a sign saying "**EMPLOYEE ONLY**".

**MEANWHILE IN RUE21~~**

Marie cleaning her nail as waiting for Nazz to come out, she came out with white lace cocktail dress, Marie dropped her jaws slightly but immedianetly snapped back then smirked.

"So? What do you think?" Nazz asked as twirling herself around.

"Alright, I'll admit, it's looks good on you, doll."

Nazz smiled as turned around to see herself in the mirror and tilted her head "Marie...?"

"Yes, doll?"

"I'm just wondering that's all...why are you calling me 'Doll'?" Nazz looked at Marie in the mirror.

Marie just shrugged "Because I can...is it bother you?"

Nazz turned around to face Marie "NO! Not at all. Like I said I just wondering that's all! Let see number 2 dress?"

"Yes, Let's go." Marie smirked. With that, Nazz walked back to dressing room.

once again, Marie's waiting for Nazz to come out with 2nd dress, after few minutes later, Nazz finally comes out with 2nd dress- lace ribbon dress.

Marie raised an eyebrow as tapped finger on her chin. "Well, it's gotta be hard when picking one...but it's does looking good on you too."

Nazz smiled as walked to mirror "Really? Do you think so?"

Marie smirked "Nazz, can you twirling around?"

Nazz smiled as step away from mirror to twirling around.

Marie nodded her head "Mmm, yeah. It's does looking good on you, doll."

"Oh that's great! Now let's see number 3 dress?!" Nazz walked to dressing room

"Yeah. Let's go." Marie relaxing into chair then trying to stifle a yawn, after a couple minutes later, Marie hears Nazz calling for her. She get up from chair and walking to dressing room, sne knocked on the door and Nazz opened the door. "What's wrong?"

Nazz giggled with a slightly embarrassing expression on her face "I'm sorry but can you help me with zip on the back? I can pull zip up myself but I can't do it with down." Nazz asked apologetically.

Marie smiled "Sure, not a problem! Turn around, please."

"No, first...you need to come in. I don't want anyone to see my bra."

Marie turned around to see NO ONE around here then face Nazz again "Really? There's nobody around here."

"Just, come in please."

Marie rolled her eyes and let herself in anyways.

**MEANWHILE IN SPENCER'S~~**

Eddward pushed Kevin down on the small table, as start to humming himself to dance.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold a min! Who's that guy you just smiled?" Kevin pushed himself off the table.

"What? Oh, him? he's my friend, he is in one of my classes and we worked on projects together, and he knows I'm gay so what." Eddward walked to Kevin and pushed him back on the table again.

"Whoa. Goddamn, Edd." Kevin stared at Eddward in bewilderment.

Eddward smiled at Kevin "Like what you see?" he start to stripping down. First, he unbuttoned his shirt as turned around and look at Kevin while shaking his ass. He pulled his shirt off and tossed at Kevin then turned around to face Kevin. Eddward biting his lip as unzipped his jeans. Kevin shallow a lump and made a hand motion to tell him to come over to him, he walked to Kevin. Kevin put his hands on Edd's neck as kissing and licking his lips to let him in, Edd opened his mouth, their tongues twirling around hungrily. Edd begin to moaning in Kevin's mouth.

Kevin pushed Edd away as Kevin get off the table and turn around to get Edd on the table and start to caressing his body gently. Edd closed his eyes as biting his lip to prevent any moans, Kevin's face in the crook of Edd's neck as gently moving his hands up and down on the back.

"Oh, Kevin..." Edd moans.

Kevin smirked to hearing him moaning his name and he begin to biting on his neck as caressing down the waist and leaving him a love bite. Kevin's eyes are half-lidded as licked his lips seductively that sends chills down Edd's spine. Kevin took his shirt off dropped it on the floor as unbutton his jeans. Edd smiled as helping Kevin pull jeans down, Edd smiled as his finger hanging on Kevin's elastic band boxers. Kevin smirked as Edd begin to pull his boxers down. He looked down at his cock as licking his lips when begin to touching Kevin. Kevin look up as closed his eyes.

"Edd. Fuck its feel so fucking good." Kevin moans.

Eddward start to jacking Kevin's cock off as kissing Kevin's neck gently, Kevin put his hands on Edd's head as caressing his head gently...he realized he don't want shoot his load, not just yet, he stopped Edd and smirked at him as helping him get off his jeans and boxers.

"Got a condom?" Edd asked.

"You bet your ass I do." Kevin bend down to picked his jeans and pull his wallet out and pull a condom out. "There." he dropped his jeans down along with his wallet. Edd giggled softly as watching Kevin ripped a wrapping open and put a condom on his cock, Kevin gently pushed him down as pull his legs closer to edge of table. "Ready?"

Edd nodded his head "Yes."

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows as slowing enter his cock in his hole, trying to not hurt him. Edd groan quietly, Kevin stopped and let him relax a little more...

Edd licking his lips "Okay, Kevin. I'm fine."

Kevin smirked as keep pushing his cock in, Edd biting his lip hard that cut his lip. Kevin stopped to let him relax..."Kevin, don't stop."

"Shh..Don't think." Kevin kissed Edd's temple as pushing his cock in, Edd smiled as looked at him. Kevin looked at Edd as started moving slowly in and out causing Edd panting, Kevin leaned in closely as kissing his temple as pushing his cock in deeper and pulling it out, he biting his lips as start thrusting back deeply making Edd moaned loudly and he thrust so hard that hitting Edd's prostate, Edd trying to not scream.

"Don't keep it in, scream my name, babe" Kevin furrowed his eyebrows as biting his lips while thrusting his cock hard and deeply.

Edd moaned loudly "OH, KEVIN! KEVIN! Don't stop!"

Kevin smirked as keep going on, he looked down at Edd's neglected cock, he start to pumping Edd's cock causing Edd moaned louder.

"Yes, yes. Don't stop, Kevin." Edd moan his name and Kevin groaned loudly. Edd can feel the heat coming. "K-Kevin..I'm almost..." He can't finished it.

"Then cum for me." Kevin thrusting his cock in and keep hitting his prostate causing Edd screamed his name

"K-KEVIN!" Edd screamed while cumming all over Kevin's hand and Edd's stomach, then Kevin groaned as shoot his load in his hole. They panted together as Kevin leaned in to rest his head on Edd's shoulder.

**MEANWHILE IN RUE21~~**

Marie closed the door behind her and Nazz turn around to show where's a zipper at, Marie started to feel hot as unzipping her dress. Nazz smiled when feeling the dress comes loose, she turned around to face Marie.

"Thank you, Marie." Nazz kissed Marie on the lips, and shockingly realized what did she have done. "OH MY GOD! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that..." Nazz flustered.

Marie smirked as look at her, she leaned in put her hands on Nazz's cheeks as kissing her, Nazz smiled against her lips and wrapped her arms around Marie's neck as they start to making out, Marie snaking around Nazz's body to unhook her bra, Nazz feel tingly inside her as pushed her away.

"Marie...You have no idea how long I've been wanting this...I'm so glad that I asked for your help with dresses."

Marie smirked "Doll, you have no idea how much I want this too."

Nazz biting her lip as helping Marie take her tanktop off, they resumed making out, Nazz unhook her bra, Marie quickly removed her bra off and tossed it on the bench, Nazz pushed Marie against to the wall as start to caressing her breast, Marie breathe deeply as biting her lip.

"Oh, babydoll." Marie whispered as running her fingers through her blonde locks.

Nazz start to licking and sucking her nipple while her hand caressing left breast causing Marie moaned softly, Marie unzipped her cargo pants and let it dropped down then caressing Nazz's sides of body. Nazz looked up at Marie and kissing down the neck. Marie picked Nazz up as carrying her to the bench, slowly set her down, she knee down front of Nazz as pulling her pantie down, Marie smirked as tossed a pantie over there. Nazz giggled as watching Marie opened her legs.

"Oh, Nazzy." Marie breathlessly softly, start to caressing her inner thighs causing Nazz biting her lips, Marie leaned in to start licking around her clitoris as caressing her thighs and legs gently, Marie looked up at Nazz closing her eyes as biting her lip to prevent moans come out. She smiled as start to insert a finger while licking around her clitoris. Nazz start to moaned softly, she put her hands on blue locks. Marie's left hand goes up to Nazz's breast to start caressing it gently and flicking her nipple to get it hard, and she start to pinch it gently. Nazz moaned her name.

"Marie...Oh, Marie." Nazz licked her lips as mess blue locks, Marie started to fingering her with two fingers while sucking on clitoris, Nazz moaned loudly as looked down at Marie licking and fingering, then Nazz looked up as biting her lips to stop moaning but it's so impossible because Marie is so good at this. "Don't stop, babe..." Marie start to kissing inner thigh as fingering her deeply and hard. She biting her lip when looked up at Nazz moaning and panting...

Marie smirked feel good about herself, she start to kissing back toward clitoris and flicking her clitoris with her tongue, she pulled her fingers out of her vagina, Nazz whined softly as looked down at Marie but gasped as feel wetter pushing in her vagina, Marie start to thrusting her tongue in and out while caressing her legs. Nazz moaned loudly as grabbed blue locks.

"Ah, ah...I, whoa, oh God, goooooo..." Nazz start to curl her toes and arch her back then panting as Marie leaned back and licking her lips.

"SO YUM. Have anyone tell you that you taste so delicious?" Marie smirked.

Nazz blushed with a giggle "No, believe it or not. You're the first one."

"Oh, well. I'm glad." Marie winked.

"Your turn, Marie?"

"I wanted to but it's seem that we're been in here too long, they probably will come in on us."

"So? Let them." Nazz smiled as pushed her down the floor as she get top of Marie and started to making out, Marie laughed.

Marie caressing her back, Nazz kissing down the neck and leaving a love bite. She start to crawling down between her legs. Nazz smiled as pulled pantie off and she start to laying down on the floor as start to licking around the clitoris as she remember what Marie just did to her. Marie biting her lip as resting her head on the floor.

Nazz started to sucking on clitoris lightly as slowly inserted a finger in her vagina, Marie started to moaned softly. Nazz smiled knowingly she's doing it well...Nazz looked up at Marie as snaking her hand up to her breast and rubbing around the nipple to make it hard and flicking it gently. Marie moaned her name.

"N-Nazz...Ohhh." Marie panting as feel Nazz start to fingering her fast and deeply... "Oh, Nazzy, yes...yes...yeesss. Don't stop." Nazz sucking on clitoris while fingering her faster and harder. Marie moaned as shut her eyes tightly, she move her pelvis deeply and rhythmically as Nazz pull her finger out and put her tongue in start to thrusting in and out causing Marie supported herself by using her elbows to watching Nazz 'tongue-fucking' her, she moaned and panted at same time. "Ohhh, fuck. Yes. Right there...yes" she curl her toes and dropped herself flat on floor as she arch her back. Nazz smiled at Marie.

"you tasted so yummy, I never thought you would taste so good. I would like to eat you again sometimes." Nazz giggled as licked her lips.

"I would like too, babydoll. So have you decided on which dress do you want?"

Nazz gasped "OH MY GOD! I TOTALLY FORGET ABOUT IT!"

Marie smirked "Oh, really?"

Nazz giggled as get up to pick her bra and pantie to put them on, Marie put hers on too as well..."Let's get dressed up and meet the boys. I'm sure they're looking for us." They getting dressed up.

They fixed themselves before exited the dressing room, Nazz smiled at cashier "I would like to buy two dresses." she put two dresses on the counter that she tried it on earlier. The cashier checked her dresses out and Nazz paid for it but Marie stopped her.

"I got it, babe." Marie handed a cashier her debit card.

"Aw, no, I can pay for it myself."

"Shhh, I want to. Okay, babydoll?" Marie winked.

Nazz giggled "Okay, love."

The cashier handed Nazz a big bag. "Thank you for coming to rue21. Please come back again."

"Thank you." with that, they exited the rue21.

They walked around to find the boys, and saw them come out of Spencer's.

The boys saw the girls.

"HEY GIRLS!" Kevin spoke up.

"Greetings, Nazz and Marie." Edd smiled.

"Hey boys! Have fun?" Nazz giggled at Marie.

Kevin blushed while Edd smiled "Oh yes. We surely did. Didn't we, Kevin?" Edd nudged and winked at Kevin. "What about you? Have you found a dress?"

"I brought...well, Marie brought two dresses for me since it's undecided." Nazz giggled.

"Well, I'm in mood for ice cream...anyone hungry?" Marie asked winking at Nazz.

"Hell yeah. Let's go." Kevin hold Edd's hand

"Oh my gosh! Then we can be on this double date thingy! Its would be awesome! Don't you think too, Marie?" Nazz slowly put her fingers through Marie's fingers. They walked to ice cream shop, they ordered their own ice cream, they decided to sit down for a while and enjoy themselves. Marie looked at Nazz and smirking at thoughts about what they did in rue21 dressing room. Eddward turned around to see Kevin.

"I love you, Kevin."

"I love you, too, Dork." Kevin leaned in closely to kiss him.

Nazz turned her head to see Marie with a smile, to which Marie winked at her.

* * *

**A/N: Welp, this writing LITERALLY took me 8 hours in one spot to finished it...and it was my first time to write a smutty oneshot... :3 I hope I do well with smut (if don't like then I won't write smut ever again. LOL) Welp, STARRY OUT! c: ~~~ [I supposed to uploaded this on Thursday night but FFN wouldn't let me log in D: but here's you go!]  
**


End file.
